Jay Proto
Jay Proto is an eighteen year old college graduate, having excelled at all of his academics. He's focused so much of his life into his academics, to the point where now that he's graduated he doesn't have any actual hobbies or interests of his own. His natural talent and epithet make him an incredibly fast learner, but he's neglected learning about himself and growing for so long that he's essentially a blank slate. So for now, Jay spends much of his time acting as the "assistant" or "intern" for various DBA participants in hopes of analyzing all the interesting people there and hopefully discovering what he wants to do with his life, as well as a little about himself. He's a precious cinnamon roll. At this point in DBA, Jay retains a very methodical and nerdy disposition, but it is now backed by a strong desire for justice and an uncontrollable screaming bloodlust and rage barely beneath his surface personality. Powers Jay's epithet makes it so that while he lacks any real strengths on his own, he grows extremely fast at essentially anything. Every session he chooses someone as his "mentor", and while limited all of his base abilities are geared towards helping that person. From copying his mentor's abilities at lowered effectiveness, to giving them a roll boost that gets stronger the more he uses it, to even creating new abilities that are roughly based off his mentor's kit. However, his real strength is his potential to grow permanently. He can replace proficiency upgrades with parts of his mentor's kit, allowing him to amass many powerful abilities and passives over time. While he started among the weaker characters in DBA he has the potential to become among the most broken. However, he'll need a lot more time before he can do that. He also gains little parts of each of his mentor's personalities like they're his role models. Eventually he'll be his own person. His current mentors and upgrades are: * Cam Era ** Duplex (Creates three paper clones of himself once per combat) * Captain Omega ** The Omega Yeet (Anytime where you launch towards an enemy and throw them into the floor) ** Do You Think A Barrier Will Work? (Interrupt anytime that deals AoE damage AND grants an install buff if it successfully defeats someone) ** Techno-Turbine 3006 (Passive which gives Jay power armor that can absorb metals into weapons) ** THRUSTERS ACTIVATE! (A technique Jay made, that Omega then kept for Jay to gain fully. Fires little thrusters that attach to objects to launch them around) * James Invisible ** The Wiki Game (Effect based on random wikipedia article, cannot be used if previous effect still active) * Davin Downtown ** "Golden Mode" (Jay names either successes or failures, and once he's performed four of the one he named he gets a boosted form, where all his abilities get upgraded and he gets more movement for a turn.) *** Practice Makes Perfect (Copies abilities at full effectiveness instead of half) *** Assistant Hands (Higher boost cap) *** New Ideas (Create two at once, or create one new one if you've made your first) *** Duplex (No longer once per combat) *** The Omega Yeet (Farther range, bury is stronger, launch has pinball effect) *** Do You Think A Barrier Will Work? (Deals more damage) *** THRUSTERS ACTIVATE! (Thrusters can explode for damage and a final boost) *** The Wiki Game (No usage restriction) *** Avoiding Fate (Costs less stamina) * Abigail Palmer ** Avoiding Fate (Allows Jay or an ally to dodge fate and make a reroll) Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 28 Jay made his first appearance joining Venus and the party to a Christmas dinner at the Vanderbelt household. Interested in photography and film, he decided to take Cam as his mentor. Together they managed to help set up the party, and Jay learned many valuable lessons such as not asking existential questions. As there was only a single combat, he only gained three proficiency, and in the end one upgrade.He was extremely perturbed by W and tried to ignore his existence as much as possible. - Episode 35 Jay appears as one of the announcers alongside Venus during the match that Morpheus interrupted, where he presumably fell asleep. - Episode 45 Jay appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of him being summoned by Lox by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. Due to having learned very little upgrades due to his unfortunate lack of NPC appearances, Jay mostly spent his days rolling for other Gachapons for Lox, like Gilux. - Episode 46 Jay was a player in this match of Destruction Bench Agreement. Originally fighting Captain Omega, the fight is interrupted by a strange version of Leon, who creates a massive ice mountain in the arena. He goads the players into following him, which they do. After seeing her fervent displays of passion and incredible work ethic, Jay decides to mentor under Captain Omega, immediately suggesting she Omega Yeet him up the mountain. The two get along surprisingly well, and the "existential questionlessness"Jay learned from Cam and Omega's violent desires mix into Jay being both an abider of the law, but a progressively more violent and aggro person. The two eventually find a man with a toaster for a head, who they harvest for metric tonnes of toast for Manifest Destiny Incorporated. Despite his youth and innocence, Captain Omega develops an attachment to the little intern. Jay uses New Ideas to create a massive jet engine laser attack from Captain Omega's armor, as well as an adaptation of her jet thrusters that can attach to other objects to fire objects at people (which he ended up keeping). He also learns the Cap'n's signature move, The OMEGA YEET, letting him perform various triple yeet combos with his Duplex clones, as well as her power armor passive that can absorb technology. He also gained a barrier, but no one knows if it will work. He ends up mobilizing the Blue Jay Squadron to Omega Yeet the main villain Nulveer'ra, one of them getting a critical success and DBZ rushing him while keeping him underwater to drown. He also unleashed the last of his power to launch missiles at him, which led to him being knocked out and put on the Healing Couch for a part of the combat. Slick attempted to heal him from there, by lowering his stamina so far it looped over (which had the risk of outright killing Jay). - Episode 50 Jay appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by a Time Pulse from Happy, which soft reformatted nearby time. This unraveled the various errors and paradoxes which composed his body, disintegrating his existence. Due to one of his upgrades, he was able to gain proficiency from this appearance under the apprenticeship of Davin, who had appeared in his same wave. - Episode 56 Jay was presumably an announcer alongside James Invisible, however as the episode cuts in on the two unconscious at the announcer table while The Rat was banished into Hell again, they weren't seen doing very much. - Episode 57 Jay appeared briefly as the announcer for the match alongside Lox Zaccai, before the party was transported to Genkin's yacht. - Episode 72 Jay and Abigail briefly appeared as announcers for the match, before The Tinsel Monster's appearance quickly knocked them out. They were recognized by Caroline as DBA contestants while recovering, since she and Jay had met during Episode 28, inspiring The North Pole to extend a mission to the players. Trivia * Jay is very much an experiment in a self-building character sheet. His personality will also form as bits and pieces of the characters he apprentices. * Jay's character is inspired by the main character of Danganronpa Kill/Cure, The Ultimate Apprentice. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters